Pelangi Kelabu
by Sun-T
Summary: Rasa lega belum mampu menghilangkan kesedihannya. New Drarry from me, belum masuk romance dan minim konflik


Pelangi Kelabu

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : K+

Genre : Friendship, Hurt / Comfort

Warning : SLASH, Modifiate Canon, minim konflik.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Memuakkan, itu yang dia rasakan saat tahun ajaran baru kembali dimulai. Perang berakhir, pesta dimana-mana, sorak sorai membuat telinganya terus berdenging. Dia tahu, mereka pantas untuk bergembira, tapi haruskah dengan cara berlebihan seperti ini? Kepala sekolah yang baru, Minerva McGonaggal, memang tak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang berlimpah pada murid-muridnya sebagai bentuk suka cita, hanya saja para penyihir idiot ini terus saja membuatnya merasa muak dengan cara mereka merayakan kemenangan sang pahlawan yang mengalahkan Voldemort.

"Tak berselera makan, Draco?" tegur pemuda berkulit hitam yang terus memperhatikan wajah teman dekatnya itu.

Draco mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bisa menelan semua sampah ini di tengah keramaian yang menyebalkan seperti ini, Blaise?"

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang duduk di samping Blaise tertawa pelan, "Kau tinggal makan saja cerewet sekali," guraunya tak peduli pada tatapan membunuh dari Draco Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin yang tak suka basa-basi. Kalau mereka bukan sahabat karib mungkin Theodore Nott tak akan berani bicara seperti itu pada Draco.

Draco mendorong piringnya dengan kesal lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan aula besar yang ribut itu. Theo dan Blaise yang sudah hapal akan tingkah laku Draco kalau sedang _bad mood_ hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan kembali makan.

**.**

**.**

Koridor ini tampak lengang, gelap dan dingin. Tapi Draco tak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan sendiri, perlahan angannya berkelana, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama empat bulan ini. Bulan mei lalu, saat Voldemort lenyap selamanya, semua berubah untuknya. Walau kedua orangtuanya tak mendapatkan hukuman mati seperti para pelahap maut lainnya, tapi hukuman lima tahun penjara tetap saja terasa berat bagi Draco yang kini harus menjalani hidup sendiri.

Pengampunan hukuman mati itu terjadi karena kesaksian Harry Potter, sang pahlawan, yang mengatakan kalau keluarganya ikut andil dalam kemenangannya.

Draco mendengus, dia tak pernah percaya sepenuhnya pada musuhnya itu, semua pasti hanya karena dia ingin dinilai semakin baik oleh publik, selalu begitu pikirnya.

Pelan langkahnya terus berjalan menuju halaman belakang, dia ingin mendinginkan pikirannya. Perang benar-benar membuat hidupnya terasa begitu lelah, lelah memikirkan segalanya. Apalagi sekarang di saat kedua orangtuanya tak ada di sisinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sudah ada seseorang di halaman yang gelap dan sepi itu, Harry Potter, musuh bebuyutannya, pahlawan dunia sihir yang terhormat. Dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di tangga batu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang hitamnya langit malam dengan mata hijaunya yang bening.

Draco terkesiap, ada gurat sedih dan lelah yang tampak begitu nyata di wajahnya yang putih. Ada ketegaran di bening emerald itu, tapi juga ada keinginan untuk menangis.

Merasa tak ingin mengganggu, Draco pun berbalik dan kembali meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam kesendiriannya.

Di tengah langkahnya Draco termangu, tak ada sorot bangga di mata pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga ikut merayakan kemenangannya dengan bergembira dan bersorak sorai bersama teman-temannya yang lain?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia? Itu bukan urusanku," gerutunya, dan kembali melangkah cepat menuju asramanya di bawah tanah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Malam ini sekali lagi Draco melihat keganjilan di mata musuhnya yang duduk di seberang mejanya, berhadapan dengannya. Dia melihat pahlawan muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi puji-pujian yang terlontar untuknya. Dia justru tampak risih dan tak nyaman. Seringkali mata hijaunya melihat ke luar jendela, seakan-akan dia ingin menghilang dari ruangan ini.

Sejak kemarin malam, saat dia melihat kegalauan di emerald itu, entah kenapa dia tak juga bisa mengacuhkan kehadiran pemuda itu di dekatnya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi tak mampu.

"Sial, kenapa denganku?" desis Draco pelan sambil menusukkan garpunya dengan keras di atas daging asapnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise heran.

Draco tak menjawab, dia meneruskan sarapannya dengan diam, dan mencoba untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arah meja Gryffindor. Ke arah pemuda yang entah kenapa sejak kemarin malam terus dipikirkannya, musuhnya.

Tak dihiraukannya semua celoteh para sahabat yang masih mau bersamanya itu, walau julukannya sekarang adalah pengkhianat, julukan dari seluruh murid Slytherin yang orangtuanya mendekam di Azkaban dan menunggu hukuman mati karena berstatus pelahap maut, pengikut Voldemort.

Kalau soal berkhianat, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah berkhianat. Sejak tahun keenam mereka di Hogwarts, sejak dia dan keluarganya merasakan hidup di bawah tekanan Voldemort. Sejak dia tahu bagaimana kejahatan yang sesungguhnya. Dia menyadari kalau mereka yang berada di bawah kuasa Voldemort saja sudah begitu menderita, bagaimana dengan orang yang berseberangan dengan pangeran kegelapan itu? Terutama Harry Potter, yang telah diburu semenjak lahir. Bagaimana besarnya beban yang dipikul oleh pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu?

Semua orang tahu kalau pemuda itu tak bersalah, bukan salahnya menjadi anak yang hidup, menjadi anak yang terpilih, menjadi anak yang menang. Takdir telah menggariskannya begitu, dan dia hanya bisa menjalani saja.

Oleh karena itulah saat Harry dan teman-temannya disekap di Malfoy manor, dia mencoba memberanikan diri, melepaskan pemuda itu dengan memberikan keterangan palsu pada bibinya yang keji, mengatakan kalau pemuda yang tertangkap itu bukan Harry Potter. Berpura-pura kalah dan membiarkan teman seangkatannya itu lolos bersama yang lain.

Dia juga tak pernah menyangka kalau di akhir perang ibunya justru ikut memberikan kesaksian palsu pada Voldemort dengan mengatakan kalau Harry Potter telas tewas oleh kutukan pangeran kegelapan itu, yang membuat Harry akhirnya bisa bangkit kembali dan mengahancurkan mimpi buruk di dunia sihir.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang titik yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya. Tapi dia terkejut saat tak mendapati Harry di tempat itu lagi.

Dengan gusar dia melempar pandangannya kemana-mana, mencari sosok musuhnya yang telah lenyap entah kemana. Aneh, padahal dua sahabat kesayangannya masih tetap tinggal di meja panjang Gryffindor, 'Kemana dia?', tanya Draco dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tepi danau, tampak bola-bola sinar melompat-lompat indah di udara. Putih, biru, merah, kuning, hijau, ungu… bola-bola halus itu seakan menari, menghibur pemilik tongkat sihir yang mengendalikan gerak mereka.

Pelan terdengar tawa halus dari bibir pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, saat dia melihat bola-bola sinarnya saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan warna baru yang cerah.

Harry Potter merasa sedikit terhibur dengan menjauh dari keramaian. Bukannya dia tak bangga disebut pahlawan, tapi dia merasa kalau bukan dialah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Dia tak berhak menyandang julukan kehormatan itu, itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Severus Snape, pria itulah yang pantas disebut pahlawan kalau dilihat dari semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya selama ini, untuk melindungi dunia sihir, dan juga dirinya.

Di balik topeng esnya yang dingin dan tak berekspresi, di balik sifatnya yang keji dan keras, di balik hatinya yang seperti tak memiliki rasa… justru dibalik semua itulah tersimpan pengorbanan yang begitu dalam. Terimpan rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk dirinya yang selama ini justru berpikir kalau dia dibenci.

Menyesal, itulah yang dirasakan Harry hingga saat ini. Andai bisa, dia ingin sekali saja mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada guru ramuannya itu, mengucapkan kata yang begitu ingin diucapkannya.

Pelan tangannya mengayun tongkat sihir hitam dalam genggamannya, membentuk sekumpulan bola sinar itu menjadi sebuah kalimat pendek, 'Thank You, Sir'.

"Merindukannya, Potter?"

Bola-bola sinar itu menghilang seiring tongkat Harry yang terjatuh karena terkejut, "Malfoy," desisnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu membencinya selama ini?" sindir pemuda beriris kelabu itu tanpa memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya. Matanya yang bersinar dingin memandang lurus ke tengah danau yang gelap.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Harry pura-pura tak mengerti.

Draco mendengus, "Aku bahkan pernah berpikir kalau kau akan bisa mencintai musuhmu, kecuali Severus, Profesor Snape."

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, dia begitu terganggu dengan kehadiran Malfoy junior itu di sini, "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tajam.

Draco tetap tak memandang Harry, "Tak ada, hanya ingin mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' pada pahlawan dunia sihir yang telah melepaskan keluargaku dari hukuman mati," jawabnya datar.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," kata Harry cepat.

Draco terdiam sesaat, "Tapi tak apa, bukankah berkat kesaksianmu itu semua orang semakin memuji ketulusan hatimu, eh Potter?"

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Harry, "Aku tak pernah bermaksud menolong apa atau siapapun dalam sidang kesaksian kemarin, aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Draco mendengus, dia tahu kalau Harry begitu gusar mendengar kata-katanya, tapi entah kenapa hanya kata-kata pedas yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar, aku lelah," kata Harry sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ada yang aneh dalam hati Draco, kosong, sepi… dan dia hanya bisa diam menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin membelai kulitnya.

**.**

**.**

Ron terlonjak saat Harry menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan keras, "Kau oke?" tanyanya pada sahabat dekatnya yang langsung melepaskan jubah dan membanting diri di atas kasur itu.

"Ya," jawab Harry singkat sambil menarik tirai tempat tidurnya. Pertemuannya dengan Draco di tepi danau tadi masih menyisakan perasaan tak nyaman dalam dirinya, dan dia ingin tidur agar dapat melupakan perasaan ini.

Draco Malfoy, sejak perang berakhir empat bulan yang lalu, baru kali ini mereka berhadapan kembali. Walau tak ada kutukan yang terlempar, tapi kata-kata tajam tetap mewarnai komunikasi mereka.

Harry termenung, pemuda yang dulu terkenal egois dan jahat itu kini tampak sedikit berubah. Ada kedewasaan terpancar dari auranya, tampak lebih tenang, tidak seperti dulu. Walau kata-katanya tetap dingin, tapi emosinya lebih stabil dibandingkan dulu yang selalu siap untuk menyerangnya.

Harry meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rasa lelah kembali menyerang tubuh dan pikirannya. Bahkan kehadiran Ron dan Hermione tak lagi bisa membuatnya seceria dulu. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, rasa yang dia sendiri tak mengerti.

Perlahan hijau emerald itu tertutup, menyisakan sedikit air mata di ujungnya, menyerahkan jiwanya pada mimpi yang akan segera mendekapnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Siang ini mendung gelap menggelayuti langit. Draco memegang sapu terbangnya dengan erat. Dia ingin terbang dan menghilangkan semua penat yang dirasakannya. Setelah meletakkan sapu terbang di antara kedua kakinya, pangeran Slytherin itu mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin yang mulai kencang mengacak rambut pirangnya yang halus. Memantapkan hatinya, lalu melesat tinggi dengan satu kali jejakan pada tanah yang lembab.

**.**

**.**

Sementara di teras menara astronomi, Harry Potter juga tengah menikmati warna mendung, kelabu. Rasa sepi kembali menderanya saat dia sendiri seperti ini. Tapi berada di tengah keramaianpun dia tak nyaman.

Ingin rasanya melemparkan diri dari ketinggian ini, mengakhiri segalanya, lalu berkumpul kembali dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Merasakan pelukan orangtua yang tak pernah dirasanya. Tapi dia bukan pengecut, dia bukan penakut yang tak mampu menghadapi sisa hidup seorang diri.

Apakah kematian akan menyelesaikan segalanya? Akankah orangtuanya tetap bangga padanya yang mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu? Tak tampak kecilkah dia jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Severus untuknya, agar dia bisa menang, dan tetap hidup?

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk menangis, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Sebuah suara menyentak Harry, dan dia makin terkejut saat melihat Draco Malfoy telah berada di depannya dengan sapu terbangnya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Draco dengan cibiran di bibirnya, "Jangan permalukan nama besarmu, Potter."

"Kau…" Harry belum bisa berkata-kata, dia masih cukup terkejut dengan adanya Draco di sana.

"Mau menumpang di sapuku? Aku sedang ingin terbang gila-gilaan siang ini, ikut? Atau kau takut?" sindirnya.

Aneh, kali ini Harry tak sedikitpun merasa kesal pada musuhnya itu, 'Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba berteman dengannya?', batinnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia langsung naik di belakang Draco dengan berpegangan pada besi beranda.

"Kalau kau siap mati justru lebih bagus," sindir Draco lagi, tapi kali ini seringai di bibirnya tak tampak keji.

Harry mendengus, "Diam kau, Malfoy. Kita lihat saja, kau atau aku yang mati," jawab Harry juga tanpa nada dingin yang biasa dia lontarkan pada pemuda itu selama ini.

Draco menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, dan Harry menganggap itu sebagai senyuman tertulus darinya setelah sekian lama mereka saling melemparkan kutukan.

"Kuingatkan padamu, aku sedang ingin melesat kencang," kata Draco sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Harry sedikit harus mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu, lalu dia akhirnya mengerti. Dengan rikuh dia mencengkeran sisi jubah Draco agar tak terjatuh, "Brengsek kau," makinya pelan.

Draco terkekeh, setelah itu suara angin yang menderu kencang seakan memekakkan telinga Harry, "WHOAAAA…!" seru Harry karena terkejut, tak menyangka kalau Firebolt milik Draco akan melaju sekencang ini.

"TAKUT, POTTER?" teriak Draco mencoba mengalahkan suara angin.

Harry membuka matanya lebih lebar, takut? Tidak, dia merasa kalau pemuda di depannya ini tak akan mencelakakannya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana punggung lebar itu tampak berhati-hati menjaga keseimbangannya, terbang lincah sesuai dengan keahliannya sebagai seeker, sama sepertinya. "TAKUT? KAU GILA, MALFOY! LEBIH KENCANG LAGI," teriak Harry tak kalah keras.

Draco terbahak, tawa yang tak pernah didengar Harry selama ini, terdengar hangat dan penuh persahabatan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut tertawa saat laju sapu terbang Draco semakin kencang. Mereka terbang di atas hogwarts, melayang tinggi di atas hutan terlarang. Harry ingat saat dia dan Draco mendapat hukuman di sana, malam gelap yang begitu mencekam. Lalu mereka terbang di atas danau hitam. Draco merendahkan sapunya hingga bayangan mereka terpantul di air danau yang bening. Harry tersenyum, dia ingat saat terbang bersama Buckbeak.

Mereka menengadah saat hujan mulai turun perlahan, sapu terbang itu ikut menurunkan kadar kecepatannya, "Kita kembali?" tawar Draco

'Kembali? Dan kehilangan kebebasan ini?', tanya Harry dalam hati, "Apa kau takut air?" sindirnya.

Draco mendengus, "Aku bukan kucing," jawabnya sambil kembali bersiap.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tentu kau bukan kucing, kau 'Ferret'," sindirnya.

Kali inipun Draco tak merasa kesal akan kata-kata Harry, "Sial kau, Potty," makinya pelan. Dan kembali deru angin menjadi musik yang indah di telinga mereka.

Emerald Harry terus terbuka, menyerahkan semua pada pemuda yang menguasai sapu terbang mereka. Draco membawanya memutar seluruh Hogwarts, tempat-tempat yang memberikan begitu banyak kenangan. Manis, pahit, semua kembali terekam dalam memori mereka.

Dan sekarang tahulah Harry apa yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya selama ini, rindu. Ada rasa rindu yang begitu mencengkeram erat hatinya. Rindu pada kedua orangtuanya, rindu pada Sirius dan Remus yang selama ini terus menjaganya, rindu pada Dumbledore yang tak pernah lelah menyayanginya, rindu pada Severus Snape yang tak berhenti berkorban untuknya. Dia rindu pelukan mereka, kecuali Severus tentunya. Guru ramuannya itu tak pernah mencintainya dengan cara itu, tak pernah ada pelukan. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukan pria berhidung bengkok itu padanya hingga akhir hidupnya justru terus memeluk hatinya.

Draco merasa cengkeraman pemuda itu di pinggangnya semakin erat, dia sengaja membawa Harry mengitari tempat-tempat yang penuh kenangan untuknya di Hogwarts ini, agar dia bisa menumpahkan segala ganjalan hatinya, "Kau bisa menggunakan punggungku kalau ingin menangis, tapi berjanjilah kalau kau akan mencuci jubahku setelahnya."

Harry tersenyum menanggapi gurauan musuhnya itu, mantan musuhnya mungkin. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras, Harry melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh pemuda itu, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung yang hangat, menangis tanpa suara.

Draco terdiam, dia sedikit mengurangi kecepatan sapunya. Dibiarkannya tangan itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat, memberikan rasa hangat, mengusir rasa dingin karena hujan dan angin, terasa begitu nyaman, hangatnya merasuk ke dalam dada.

Draco tak pernah tahu kalau rasa benci akan sirna dengan begini cepatnya. Saat tadi dia melihat Harry terpaku sendiri di teras menara astronomi, dia merasa kalau dia dan Harry memiliki kesamaan, mereka sama-sama sendiri. Walau perang telah usai, tapi kehilangan yang dirasakan pahlawan dunia sihir itu masih membekas, rasa lega karena menang belum bisa menghapus kesedihannya. Dia melihat betapa berat beban yang tampak di mata hijaunya yang bening, sama sepertinya. Dan saat itu dia berpikir, kenapa tak dicoba saja untuk berdamai? Mungkin mereka akan bisa bertahan jika bersama.

Dan dia juga yakin, setelah getaran dari pundak dan tangan Harry ini berhenti, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan cairan hangat juga mulai meluncur dari mata kelabunya, mereka menangis dalam diam, menyiapkan hati untuk menghadapi apa yang akan menghadang di depan, berusaha bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan jiwa yang lelah dan lemah.

Harry membuka matanya dan menegakkan punggungnya kembali saat merasa kalau sapu terbang Draco turun perlahan di suatu tempat, di makam Dumbledore dan Severus Snape yang bersebelahan.

"Aku yakin kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka, kan?" kata Draco penuh percaya diri.

Harry memandang sebuah makam putih dan hitam yang berdampingan itu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah sapu terbang Draco mendarat sempurna, pelan Harry mendekati dua makam itu, menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu meraih tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, mengayunkannya pelan pada dua makam di depannya, menyihir dua buket bunga lily yang cukup besar. Pelan bibirnya tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sir," ucapnya pelan seiring rasa lega yang mengalir deras dan menyelimuti dadanya. Bebannya telah terlepas, dan menjadikannya sedikit lebih ringan.

Setelah selesai dengan dua pelindungnya itu, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Draco yang juga tengah memandang lurus padanya. Hujan telah sedikit mereda, tubuh mereka basah, tapi tidak dingin, karena dua pasang mata yang dulu saling memandang dengan penuh dendam itu kini sama-sama menyorot hangat.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya, "Untuk apa?" tanya Draco datar.

Harry tersenyum, kali ini tulus dari hatinya, "Ucapan terima kasih karena telah membawaku terbang, dan membuatku nyaris jantungan karena kecepatanmu yang tak masuk akal tadi… Draco," jawabnya.

Draco tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya itu, rasa hangat kembali muncul saat dia memanggil nama depannya. Draco menyambut uluran tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya erat, "Beritahu aku kalau kau ingin mati lagi, Harry."

"Kapanpun?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "Kapanpun."

Dua bibir itu tersenyum. Hujan belum reda, tapi Harry bisa melihat ada pelangi di kilau kelabu Draco. Pelangi yang dia percaya akan menghiasi hari-harinya mulai saat ini.

**End**

**a/n.**

sungguh fic ini dibuat tanpa rencana sebelumnya, hanya ungkapan hati Author yang tengah galau dan lelah karena ditindih tumpukan kerjaan yang ga ada abisnya #orz #malahcurcol. Hanya beberapa jam bikinnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak berkenan dan gaje.

Selamat meripiu bagi yang ingin meripiu, dan saya akan kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ya ^^


End file.
